<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pizza and Peaches by TheRoomWhereItHappened347</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517819">Pizza and Peaches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoomWhereItHappened347/pseuds/TheRoomWhereItHappened347'>TheRoomWhereItHappened347</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Boys Will Be Boys, Crack, Gen, Pineapple Pizza debate, i guess?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoomWhereItHappened347/pseuds/TheRoomWhereItHappened347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot with the infamous pineapple pizza debate, video games, an eating competition and wrestling. Literally BoKuroo friendship! <br/>______</p><p>“I still don’t get it,” Bokuto glared at his bed-headed friend’s slice of pizza, “how the hell can you eat pineapple on pizza?” </p><p>“Whaddaya mean? This pizza is one of the most genius combinations ever invented!” Kuroo wildly gestured to his slice. </p><p>“Fruit on pizza? That’s so wrong.”</p><p>“Have you tried it?”</p><p>“Yeah and it was disgusting.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pizza and Peaches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1) At this point I’m clearing anything from last year lol<br/>Enjoy BoKuroo messing around!</p><p>2) Enjoy the fic and leave a kudos and comment!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto wasn’t sure why he decided to do this- who was he kidding he couldn’t back down from a challenge! </p><p>He was hanging out with Kuroo for studying -well that was the excuse he told his mother- and they did study for a good 2 hours before Kuroo suggested they eat something, both of them deciding on a pizza in the end, </p><p>Kuroo being too lazy to cook and Bokuto having no idea what to do with the sparse ingredients in the fridge. </p><p>(“Dude, how do you only have lettuce, soy sauce and milk?” <br/>“Shush, we’re meant to be getting a food delivery tomorrow.”)</p><p>“How long until that pizza arrives?” Bokuto called out as he looked around for a good video game in the cabinet that sat beneath Kuroo’s tv. </p><p>“Around half an hour,” Kuroo replied as he walked into the living room, falling gracelessly onto the sofa. </p><p>“So...long enough for a few rounds of Mario Kart?” Bokuto grinned as he pulled out the disc.</p><p>“You sure you’re gonna last long against me? I’ve played against Kenma and won!”</p><p>“Either Kenma let you win or he was sick, there’s no way you could beat him.”</p><p>“Why you-” An impromptu wrestling match occurred before both of them settled down enough to put the disc in the console. </p><p>After 20 minutes of hyena-like screeching and triumphant hoots, the pizza arrived, both boys having to put their few-rounds-of-Mario-Kart-turned-tournament on pause to feed their growling stomachs. </p><p>“I still don’t get it,” Bokuto glared at his bed-headed friend’s slice of pizza, “how the hell can you eat pineapple on pizza?” </p><p>“Whaddaya mean? This pizza is one of the most genius combinations ever invented!” Kuroo wildly gestured to his slice. </p><p>“Fruit on pizza? That’s so wrong.”</p><p>“Have you tried it?”</p><p>“Yeah and it was disgusting.”</p><p>“Have you even tried pineapple by itself?”</p><p>“Nah but I tried it in fruit cocktail, it tasted way too sweet and I felt sick after.”</p><p>The debate changed from pineapple on pizza to if peaches were better on their own or with fruit cocktail, prompting Kuroo to dig around in his cupboards and finding some cans with the contents in them. Both were regular sized, one labelled ‘Peaches’ and the other labelled ‘Fruit Cocktail’.</p><p>Bokuto had mixed feelings about the cans in front of him. He hadn’t eaten peaches by themselves before and the last time he’d eaten fruit cocktail, he’d almost sprinted to the toilet...then again it could’ve been the brand.</p><p>“We could judge these like they do on those cooking competitions,” Kuroo snickered as he wrapped the remaining pizza slices, placing them in the almost empty fridge.</p><p>Bokuto had a lightbulb moment. “Bro I’ve got a challenge,” Bokuto started, Kuroo’s groan cutting him off. “Oh c’mon, it’s good!” </p><p>“I can feel something going wrong already Bo, please tell me you’ve thought this through,” Kuroo ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>“First one to finish their portion of both cans gets to choose a movie for us to watch next time.”</p><p>“That...” Kuroo glanced at both of the cans, “seems like a lot of fruit to eat.”</p><p>“Winner also gets to choose the next game we play?” </p><p>“And gets to choose a dare for the loser?” </p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>Kuroo poured half of each can into separate bowls before plonking a spoon in each, placing one in front of Bokuto. </p><p>“Whoever eats the most wins, because there’s no way we can eat all that sugar in one go.” Kuroo looked almost apprehensive. </p><p>“It’s not too bad, and I mean, if you wanna vomit your insides out afterwards there’s no shame in that.” Bokuto comforted his best friend before picking up his spoon. <br/>“3, 2, 1...go!” <br/>_____________________________________________</p><p>Bokuto’s spoon clattered against the almost empty bowl as Kuroo put his down, both of them bested by the amount of sugar in the dish.</p><p>“This,” Kuroo groaned as he clutched his stomach, “was a mistake and I vow never to do this again.”</p><p>“I don’t blame you, I don’t think I could eat another bit without wanting to throw up,” he said sympathetically even though he felt fine.</p><p>Bokuto stood up before collecting both his and Kuroo’s bowls, announcing he had won the challenge. </p><p>“By how much?” </p><p>“It’s pretty close, there’s like a centimetre between the two.” </p><p>“Shit...”</p><p>Dumping the rest of the fruit into the bin before putting the dishes in the dishwasher, Bokuto realised he felt a bit nauseous himself.</p><p>“Maybe we over did it,” he pressed his lips together, fighting off the increasingly stronger waves of sickness as he checked the clock. “I’m gonna go now, it’s getting pretty late and I promised my mum I’d be home by 10.” </p><p>“Always a mama’s boy~” Kuroo yelped as a towel smacked his face. “Screw you Bo, that’s soaking!” </p><p>One spontaneous water fight later, Bokuto walked home, trying and failing to ignore his increasing nauseous state by humming along to the music blasting through his earphones, slightly irritated he couldn’t fully distract himself due to his sore throat.</p><p>“Okaa-san! I’m home!” He called out before regretting it -he could’ve sworn his throat was fine a few hours ago- taking off his shoes at the entrance before flicking on the hallway lights. </p><p>“Welcome back,” that came from the kitchen, “did you eat at Kuroo’s?”</p><p>He wandered into the kitchen, greeted by the faint smell of yakiniku and rice and his mother washing the dishes.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Did you study?”</p><p>“Of course we did, why would I ever lie to you?” He started drying the dishes on the side of the sink, grateful for the distraction from his stomach.</p><p>“Just checking, I’m well aware you two can get carried away sometimes.” </p><p>“I swear we studied, I even completed the homework due for the rest of the week!”</p><p>“Well done, now finish drying those dishes and pack your lunch.” </p><p>One packed bento later, Bokuto slumped into bed, tired from practice and studying. He felt bloated from what he had eaten earlier but the nausea had quietened, letting him drift into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>